


Wie der Himmel so blau

by Zhiaora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiaora/pseuds/Zhiaora
Summary: Ginny liebte Harry wirklich, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich, seine Augen wären so himmelblau wie Lunas Augen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley





	Wie der Himmel so blau

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Beitrag zum (Fem)Slash-Wichteln auf einer anderen Seite, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, auch, wenn man mich wohl nicht als besonders gnädigen Autor bezeichnen darf.

Ginny liebte Harrys Augen über alles.

Sie waren grün wie Smaragde und leuchteten voller Leben und Leidenschaft für das, was Harry liebte. In ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatte sie ihm einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, in dem sie ihm hatte erzählen wollen, wie schön seine Augen waren, doch hatte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden. Heutzutage schwebten ihr zu viele richtige Worte im Kopf herum, aber sie brachte sie nicht über die Lippen, als hielte eine Blockade sie davon ab.

Wenn Ginny in Lunas Augen blickte, fühlte sie sich verloren. Es war ihr, als würde sie in diesem endlosen Blau ertrinken wie im Meer oder davongetragen werden in den immerwährenden blauen Himmel. Sie fühlte sich so leer und so voll zugleich.

Sie liebte Harrys Augen wirklich, doch es waren Lunas Augen, die sie gefangen hielten, Nachts aus dem Schlaf rissen und sie in ihren Gedanken verfolgten.

Sie liefen sich zum ersten Mal in den Straßen Londons über den Weg, als Ginny einen Spielzeug-Bagger für James suchte. Er quäkte sie seit Tagen an und begann zu schreien, wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekam. Harry war auf einem Auslandseinsatz. Er hätte es mit Ruhe gelöst. Er löste immer alles mit Ruhe. Aber Ginny war nicht er, ihr Lösungsweg war nicht die Ruhe und sie war mit ihren Nerven am Ende.

„Ginevra“, riss Lunas verträumte Stimme sie aus ihrem grauschwarzen Alltagstrott und brachte einen Schwung alter Erinnerungen mit sich an eine frühere Zeit, in der sie noch sie selbst gewesen war.

„Luna“, entgegnete Ginny, sanft lächelnd und positiv überrascht, und sie blieben mitten auf dem Fußgängerweg stehen und bedachten sich gegenseitig mit forschen Blicken.

„Du bist unglücklich“, stellte Luna schließlich fest und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Asphalt. Ihre blonden Haare glänzten golden im Licht der Sonne und Ginny hätte sie am liebsten berührt und sich ein bisschen Glanz geklaut, um ihr Leben damit zu schmücken, das jeglichen Glanz verloren hatte.

Stattdessen tat sie es Luna gleich und beachtete den Mann, der entrüstet mit der Zunge schnalzte, als sie sich ebenfalls auf den dreckigen Boden setzte, nicht.

Anstatt auf Lunas Aussage zu reagieren (und sich der schmerzlichen Wahrheit zu stellen), fragte sie: „Was hast du eigentlich in den letzten Jahren gemacht?“

Sie hatten sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Die letzte Begegnung, an die Ginny sich erinnerte, war auf Freds Beerdigung gewesen, als Luna mit Tränen in den Augen Schlickschlupfe von seinem Grab entfernt hatte. „Er war ein Freund“, hatte sie ihr erklärt und war gegangen, um George Platz zu machen, dessen Augen leblos den glatten Stein betrachteten. Es hatte Ginny das Herz gebrochen, sie alle so traurig zu sehen, fast noch mehr, als zu wissen, dass sie Fred niemals würde wiedersehen können. Kein einziger Streich mehr, keine spöttischen Worte, keine Umarmungen, keine blöden Witze zur Aufmunterung, kein Fred. Freilich, George war noch da, aber ohne Fred war es einfach anders.

„Ich bin um die Welt gereist und habe Wesen gesucht, Auslinge, Staudenkröter und Gardiners. Das war wirklich schön, ich hatte meistens meine Ruhe und niemand hat mich ausgelacht.“ Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und ihre Augen glänzten voller Zufriedenheit. Ginny musste die Augen abwenden, um nicht neidisch zu werden.

„Hast du welche gefunden?“, fragte sie stattdessen neugierig nach, ihren Blick auf den grauen Asphalt gerichtet.

„In Papua Neuguinea habe ich eine Bande Gardiners gefunden, die mich für ein paar Wochen in ihren Lebenszyklus mitgenommen haben. Sie sind viel netter, als mein Vater immer gesagt hat, und sie sind tatsächlich echt, im Gegensatz zu dem, was alle anderen gesagt haben“, erklärte Luna mit ein bisschen Trotz in ihrer Stimme, aber dennoch nicht vorwurfsvoll. Es war schon immer ihre Art gewesen, Wahrheiten auszusprechen, ohne sie dabei zu bewerten, und Ginny hatte diese Angewohnheit sehr zu schätzen gelernt während ihrer Schulzeit.

„Das freut mich für dich, Luna“, murmelte Ginny und dachte an alle die Träume, die sie als Jugendliche gehabt, aber nie erfüllt hatte.

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann lachte Luna auf und hob mit ihren weichen, dünnen Fingern Ginnys Kinn an, damit sie in Lunas Augen blicken musste, die so endlos blau waren, dass sie erschrocken die Luft anhielt.

„Darf ich Albus und James kennenlernen?“

Ginny fing gar nicht erst an, sich darüber zu wundern, dass Luna wusste, was in ihrem Leben passierte. Nur, weil sie keinen Kontakt zu ihren alten Freunden hatte, musste das nicht für Harry oder Hermine oder Ron gelten. Und Luna hatte schon damals immer alles gewusst, fast als wäre sie eine Göttin.

„Natürlich, die beiden sind bestimmt froh, mal jemand anderen zu sehen“, antwortete sie und versuchte, die Resignation darüber, dass sie eine schlechte Mutter war, die ihren Kindern nichts bieten konnte, aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten.

Lunas Blick nach zu urteilen, konnte sie die versteckte Meinung hinter ihrem Satz dennoch erkennen.

Sie sagte allerdings nichts dazu, sondern stand nur wieder auf, strich sich Dreck von ihrem gelbem Kleid, das wie eine zweite Sonne in dieser grauen Stadt war, und streckte ihr ihre Hand entgegen.

Ginny zögerte kurz. Sie hatte noch immer keinen Spielzeug-Bagger für James gefunden und wollte sich das Geschrei gar nicht vorstellen, wenn sie ihre beiden Söhne von Clara, ihrer Nachbarin, abholte, ohne einen Bagger in der Hand zu haben.

Aber Luna war da. Und Luna war für gewöhnlich genug Ablenkung, sodass selbst James seinen Bagger vergessen könnte.

Also nahm sie Lunas weiche, kühle Hand in ihre, sah noch einmal in die großen, himmelblauen Augen, ehe sie mit einem Plopp apparierte.

Sie hätte sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen müssen. Als James und Albus Luna erblickten, war der Bagger sofort vergessen. Den ganzen restlichen Tag zwangen die beiden sie, sich ihre Muggelspielzeuge, Kinderbesen und Familienfotos anzusehen, und lauschten gebannt ihren Erzählungen von ihrer Weltreise.

Luna schien in ihrer Rolle als Kinderbetreuung regelrecht aufzugehen. Ginny hätte es ihr niemals zugetraut, aber sie zeigte eine solche Ruhe und Gelassenheit, dass der Neid Ginnys Gedanken zerfraß, weil sie auch wollte, dass ihre Gedanken von luna-blauem Wasser gereinigt wurden, bis endlich das Chaos in ihrem Kopf zu einem Stillstand kam.

Am Nachmittag legte Ginny sich für ein paar Stunden ins Bett, während Luna mit ihren Söhnen Fluss-Plimpys fangen war. Luna hatte ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zugeworfen, als James „Mum soll aber Zuhause bleiben, Loony“ jammerte, und Ginny hatte eigentlich wütend sein wollen, wenn auch nur, um endlich mal wieder mehr zu fühlen als Nichts und Neid auf ein glückliches Leben, aber dann hatte sie in Lunas Augen gesehen und erkannt, dass sie die Ruhe wirklich mal gebrauchen könnte.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, saß eine lächelnde Luna in ihrem Schlafzimmersessel und laß in "Leben und Leiden des Albus Dumbledore". Ihre Beine waren überschlagen und ihr heller Arm hob sich von dem dunklen Bezug ab.

„Wo sind James und Albus?“, fragte Ginny müde und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 20:25 Uhr.

„Fluss-Plimpys machen müde. Ich habe sie zu Bett gebracht“, erklärte Luna, ohne den Blick von dem Buch zu heben.

„Aber...“, wollte Ginny anfangen zu erklären, dass ihre Söhne immer lange zum Einschlafen brauchen, doch anscheinend hatte Luna es ja geschafft, also hielt sie sich zurück. „Warum liest du das alte Buch?“, fragte sie stattdessen und richtete sich in ihren Bett auf.

„Ich erinnere mich gerne zurück an damals und es ist schön, davon zu lesen, dass Professor Dumbledore Träume und Ziele hatte, die er nie erfüllen konnte.“

„Wie ist es schön, dass er seine Träume nicht erfüllt hat? Ich finde das traurig.“ ('denn es erinnert mich an mich selbst.')

„Weil er auch nur ein Mensch war wie wir.“ Luna sah auf. Ihr Blick war auf einmal ganz ernst und ihre blauen Augen kühl wie Eis, was Luna eine Gänsehaut auf die Arme trieb. „Fang wieder an zu fliegen, Ginny, dein Leben wartet nicht auf dich.“

Dumpf pochte ihr Herz und hörte auch dann nicht auf, als Luna wieder weg war.

Harry küsste sie, als er wieder da war, und bedachte sie mit vielen Blicken aus seinen waldgrünen Augen. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, als er ihr am Küchentisch den Rücken massierte. Neben ihnen spielten James und Albus mit dem Bagger, den Harry ihnen aus Amerika mitgebracht hatte.

„Luna war hier“, erkläre Ginny leise und mit Herzklopfen und war froh, dass sie Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Er schwieg einen Moment. Dann: „Das ist schön, sie kann gerne öfter vorbeikommen!“

Himmelblaue Augen starrten Ginny in ihrem Kopf an. 'Die Nargel haben deinen Kopf verdreht', sagte eine weiche Stimme und filigrane Finger hoben ihr Kinn an, das brannte, als wäre es es entzündet worden.

„Wollen wir fliegen gehen?“, fragte Ginny Harry ein bisschen zu hektisch.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr fliegen, weil es dich an Fred erinnert?“, erwiderte Harry vorsichtig.

'...und weil es mich an mich erinnert', ergänzte sie in ihrem Kopf. Laut sagte sie: „Fred würde sicher nicht gewollt haben, dass ich meinen Beruf seinetwegen aufgebe.“

Harry stimmte ihr zu und lachte. Ginny lachte auch und fühlte sich irgendwie befreit von Fesseln, die sie nie wirklich getragen hatte.

Am Abend, als James und Albus im Bett waren, schwangen sie sich auf ihre Besen und rasten durch die Lüfte. Ginny machte Spiralen und Wirbel, stieg so hoch sie konnte, immer dem Mond entgegen (in dessen Schein Lunas Haare silbrig glänzten), und ließ sich wieder nach unten fallen, bis sie fast am Boden abprallte.

Sie lachten, bis ihre Mundwinkel schmerzten, und flogen, bis ihre Gesichter von dem kühlen Gegenwind wie eingefroren schienen, und Ginny fühlte sich so frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr, während das einzige, das sie nun festzuhalten schien, der warme Blick aus Lunas Augen war, den sie einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekam.

Als sie wieder in der wohligen Wärme ihres Hauses waren, schliefen sie miteinander und fühlten sich so aufgeregt wie damals, als Ginny noch der knallrote Wirbelwind und Harry der überlebende Held gewesen war.

Lunas Augen ließen sie auch dabei nicht alleine.

Sie machten Familienurlaub in Wales. Bryn-Henllan hieß der Ort und war genauso unbekannt, wie Harry es sich sein Leben lang gewünscht hatte zu sein. Es war perfekt, sie hatten ein kleines Häuschen und konnten an dem einen Strand den hellorangenen Sonnenaufgang und am anderen den flammend roten Sonnenuntergang beobachten.

Es gab allem Anschein nach keine weitere Zaubererfamilie hier, und Ginny konnte sich einfach keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen. Sie hatte während des Krieges aufgehört, die Schönheit der Erde zu erkennen, und es hatte sie so viele Jahre ihres Lebens gekostet, wieder damit anzufangen, dass sie jetzt am liebsten alles auf einmal in sich aufnahm, um es ja nie wieder zu vergessen.

Eines Abends joggte sie alleine über den Strand, als sie auf einmal ein Lachen hörte, das sie aus tausenden heraus erkennen würde.

Luna.

Gar nicht so weit von ihr entfernt spielte sie mit einem dreibeinigen Hund. Ihre langen, blonden Haare glänzten rötlich in der untergehenden Abendsonne und wurden wild hin und her gewirbelt. Sie trug ein pinkes Kleid voller Sand und Hundesabber und Ginny wurde ganz warm um's Herz (warum auch immer).

Als Luna sie bemerkte, bellte sie ein paar Mal und wirbelte im Kreis herum, während der Hund versuchte, ihr das Stöckchen aus ihrer Hand an sich zu reißen.

„Hallo Ginny“, rief Luna und drehte sich noch ein paar Mal öfter im Kreis, bis ihr so schwindelig wurde, dass sie sich rücklings in den Sand fallen ließ.

„Wuff wuff“, machte Ginny und krabbelte auf allen vieren auf sie zu, bis sie sich neben sie legen konnte. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre ein Metamorphmagus, das wäre so cool“, seufzte sie und erlaubte sich, einen Moment an Tonks zu denken, die einer der tollsten Frauen gewesen war, die Ginny jemals kennengelernt hatte.

„Wir sind alle Metamorphmagi im Kopf“, war Lunas Antwort. Sie sah glückselig in den dunkler werdenden Himmel und streichelte abwesend den dreibeinigen Hund, der sich neben sie gelegt hatte.

„Was machst du hier?“ Ginny drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sie Luna besser sehen konnte. Ihre Haare lagen offen im Sand und schienen wie flüssiges Silber und Gold, das jeden Moment versickern könnte.

„Ich spiele mit Frank“, erklärte Luna ernsthaft und nickte in Richtung des Hundes. „Er ist mir vorhin über den Weg gelaufen und hat mich an mich selbst erinnert, weil er auch nie von jemandem umarmt wird, wenn es ihm schlecht geht, sondern die Leute auf ihn herunterblicken, weil er anders ist.“

Es war kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme zu hören, wie das bei ihr eben immer so war, aber Ginny fühlte sich dennoch schlecht.

„Ich finde es bewundernswert, dass du anders bist, Luna“, sagte sie mit so viel Aufrichtigkeit in der Stimme, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

„Das ist nett, dass du das sagst.“ Beinahe konnte sie das Schmunzeln aus Lunas Stimme heraushören.

„Früher warst du nicht immer so nett zu mir“, stellte Luna fest. „Du musstest immer lachen, wenn jemand irritiert von mir war.“

„Damals war ich aber auch in dieser komischen Findungsphase, in der ich dachte, ich müsste allen beweisen, wie stark ich bin“, murmelte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Ich fand dich toll damals, du warst wirklich ehrlich und echt, das war kaum jemand.“ Luna drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sie sich gegenüberlagen.

Ginny spürte auf einmal jedes Sandkorn einzeln in ihre nackte Haut drücken. Ihr Herz pochte laut irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Rippen, als wollte es ihrer Brust entspringen.

„Und heute?“, fragte sie, während sie Sand durch ihre zitternden Finger gleiten ließ.

„Heute hast du dich ganz schön verloren, Ginny“, entgegnete Luna sanft und strich Ginny eine Strähne ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht. Die Haut brannte an der Stelle, an der Luna sie berührt hatte.

Bedauern lag in den blauen Augen. Ginny wandte schuldbewusst den Blick ab.

„Ich weiß“, war das Einzige, das sie herausbrachte.

Das letzte Aufleuchten der Sonne hinten am Horizont spiegelte sich in Lunas Augen wieder und ließ das Blau in Flammen aufgehen.

Ginnys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Ich hab' heute morgen mit den Sandgarlacken geredet und sie sind mir sehr positiv gestimmt. Ich wette, ich bin jetzt schneller als du am anderen Ende des Strandes“, sagte Luna schließlich.

„Niemals. Ich war mal professionelle Quidditch-Spielerin“, verteidigte Ginny sofort ihre eigene Kondition und war so dankbar über die Ablenkung, dass sie sofort aufsprang und losrannte, Luna dicht hinter ihr.

Sie kamen nicht weit. Der dreibeinige Hund hatte sie bald eingeholt und tänzelte leichtfüßig zwischen ihren Beinen herum, sodass sie bald mit dem Rennen aufhörten und stattdessen mit ihm durch den Sand tollten, während über ihnen die ersten Sterne zu leuchten begannen.

Als Ginny mitten in der Nacht nach Hause kam, war sie voller Hundesabber, Sand, Dreck und ein paar von Lunas Haaren. Ihre Wangen waren rot vom vielen Lachen und ihre eigenen Haare zerzaust.

Harry saß mit einem Wasserglas am Esstisch und sah mit Sorge in seinen grünen Augen zu, wie sie ihre Schuhe abstreifte und achtlos auf den schon existierenden Schuhhaufen warf.

„Wo warst du so lange? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte er und deutete stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Aufmachung.

Ginny fühlte sich seltsam ertappt, als wäre sie noch ein kleines Mädchen und hätte heimlich mit ihren Brüdern in der Nacht Quidditch gespielt.

„Da war ein Hund am Strand“, war ihre Erklärung und sie zeigte Harry etwas gezwungen grinsend die Sabberflecken auf ihren Klamotten.

Luna erwähnte sie mit keinem Wort. Nicht, weil sie Geheimnisse vor Harry haben wollte, sondern weil es sich mit Luna so vertraut und echt angefühlt hatte, dass es sich nun falsch anfühlte, den Moment mit jemand anderem zu teilen.

Natürlich war Harry mit ihrer Erklärung zufrieden. Harry war immer mit allem zufrieden, was sie ihm gab. Er hakte nicht weiter nach, obwohl ihre Erklärung für seine Frage bei weitem nicht ausreichte. Stattdessen schob er ihr eine heiße Tasse voll Tee hin und lächelte sie an.

„James und Albus sind schon vor einer Stunde schlafen gegangen, der Tag in Tenby hat sie ganz kaputt gemacht“, erzählte er ihr und sein Blick wurde ganz sanft, als er an die zwei Jungs dachte.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry“, flüsterte Ginny, weil sie sich auf einmal ganz schuldig fühlte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte, (und auch, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen.)

James wollte einen Jungen aus dem Kindergarten heiraten, Albus entwickelte eine Vorliebe für Muggelautos und Harry kam immer öfter später nach Hause, weil er im Ministerium vor lauter Pflichtbewusstsein vergessen hatte, wie es war, einfach nur Harry zu sein. Ginny hätte ihm eine Luna gewünscht, denn jeder auf der Welt bräuchte eine Luna, die einen mit ihrer erfrischend unkonventionellen Art wieder auf den richtigen Weg brachte.

Aber es gab auf der ganzen Welt nur eine Luna.

Und die wollte Ginny für sich behalten.

Sie trafen sich meistens Montags, kauften Trauben und Beeren auf Märkten, schlenderten über Wiesen und schubsten sich gegenseitig in den angrenzenden Fluss.

Ginny schlief mit Lunas Augen ein und wachte mit Lunas Augen auf. Manchmal, wenn sie Harry anblickte, bildete sie sich ein, seine Augen wären groß und blau, aber wenn sie blinzelte, war es vorbei und seine Augen glitzerten wieder smaragdgrün.

Am liebsten hätte Ginny Lunas Augen herausgerissen und in ein Glas gesteckt, um sie für immer zu beschützen und für sich zu behalten. Aber das wäre nun wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich neuerdings zur Wand, wenn sie einschlief, denn da sie immer so aufwachte, wie sie eingeschlafen war, musste sie Harry am nächsten Morgen nicht ansehen.

Das war nicht deswegen ein Problem, weil er so hässlich war, dass sie ihn nicht sehen wollte, sondern weil er sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nicht von blondem Haar zwischen ihren Fingern träumen sollte.

Manchmal wurde Ginny von so einer unerklärbaren Sehnsucht überflutet, dass sie sich gerne im Fluss ertränken wollte. Immer, wenn das passierte, trank sie so viel Kürbissaft, bis ihre kürbissaftlastige Kindheit sie zu überfluten drohte. Dann hörte sie auf, denn in ihrer Kindheit hatte auch Luna eine Rolle gespielt.

Ginny wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft mit Luna irgendwann ein Ende nehmen musste, aber sie war nicht bereit, dieses Ende selbst einzuleiten.

Wenn sie mit Luna unterwegs war, fühlte sie sich frei und jung, ein bisschen so, wie damals, als sie mit Fred, George und Ron Nachts heimlich Besen aus dem Schuppen in ihrem Garten geklaut hatte. Wenn sie Luna sah, wurde ihr Körper ganz warm und sie wünschte sich, die Zeit würde stillstehen.

Wenn sie wieder nach Hause kam und auf Albus, den seine Betreuerin, die zufällig ihre Nachbarin war, vorbeibrachte, und James, der schon ganz alleine zurücklaufen konnte, wartete, fühlte sie sich elend und wie eine Verräterin. Dabei machte sie nichts verwerfliches, und ihre Gedanken konnte sie nunmal nicht ändern. Von Lunas schönen Augen und glatten Haaren und zarten Lippen musste ja niemand wissen.

Als sie die Hochzeitseinladung von Ron und Hermine bekamen, fühlte Ginny sich so schrecklich, als wäre sie Harry nun auch eine Hochzeit schuldig. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet und sie war sich sicher, dass Harry sie niemals dazu zwingen würde, etwas zu tun, womit sie sich nicht wohlfühlte, aber der Druck in ihrem Inneren verschwand trotzdem nicht.

Vielleicht war der Unmut, der das Thema „Hochzeit“ umgab, der Grund dafür, dass sie zu Rons und Hermines Feier ihren Zauberstab vergaß und eine Ausrede hatte, wieder nach Hause zu apparieren.

Vielleicht war es aber auch das Schicksal.

Luna lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Hang vor dem Fuchsbau in der Wiese, ihre Haare lagen wie ein Kranz über ihrem Kopf und glänzten, als wären sie die Krone einer reichen und gütigen Königin.

Ginny blieb stehen, eine Hand umklammerte den Haustürschlüssel, als wäre er ihr Zauberstab, den sie im eben genannten Haus hatte liegen lassen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte wirklich etwas in der Hand, um sich zu verteidigen. Gegen Lunas im Sonnenlicht glänzende Haare, gegen das zitternde Gefühl in ihrer Brust, gegen Lunas filigranen Hände, die vor ihr Muster in die Luft zeichneten, und gegen die großen himmelblauen Augen, die sie seit ihrem ersten Treffen nicht losließen.

Es war nichts Neues, dass sie Luna an unbekannten Orten traf, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Moment etwas besonderes war.

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach weitergegangen, an Luna vorbei in den Fuchsbau und wieder zurück, bis sie hinter der Apparationsgrenze zu Hermine und Rons Hochzeit apparieren konnte, um nicht erfahren zu müssen, inwiefern sich das „besonders“ auf den Moment auswirkte.

Aber Luna, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, sagte: „Die Graugerber verlassen einen Menschen nur in der Sonne“, und Ginny hatte die Hochzeit ihres Bruders sofort vergessen.

„Wer sind die Graugerber?“

„Geister unserer Vorfahren, die uns innewohnen und unsere Entscheidungen lenken. Ich mag es, in der Sonne zu liegen und meine Entscheidungen selbst treffen zu können.“ Endlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Ginny freundlich an.

Ginny beschloss, darauf nicht einzugehen, und legte sich stattdessen neben Luna und kniff die Augen vor der warmen Sonne zusammen.

Der Moment hätte eine Ewigkeit dauern können. Eine sanfte Brise strich über ihr Gesicht und schien all ihre Sorgen zu glätten. Ihre Tage waren so laut und chaotisch, dass sie sich immer leer fühlte, wenn es ruhig war, aber jetzt füllte Luna diese Leere aus.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie schließlich, eine Frage, die sie sich gegenseitig öfter stellten.

„Mich verabschieden“, entgegnete Luna.

„Wovon?“

„Von dir.“

Sie schwiegen.

Die Sonnenstrahlen auf Ginnys Gesicht waren vernichtende Flammen, die alles in und auf ihr zu Asche verbrannten.

Luna streckte ihre Hand aus, Ginny konnte es spüren, das Kribbeln, das ihre eigene Hand zu Lunas Hand hinzog. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und gegangen - sie war doch nur zurückgekommen, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen -, aber dann streckte sie doch ihre Finger aus und ließ sie zwischen Lunas Finger gleiten.

Ihre Hände passten perfekt zusammen. Es war nicht wie mit Harry, der immer ein bisschen zu breit war für sie.

„Wo gehst du hin?“, krächzte Ginny und räusperte sich.

„Nach Papua Neuguinea, die Gardiners haben mich eingeladen, mein Lebensende bei ihnen zu verbringen.“

„Aber du bist noch jung, dein Leben ist noch nicht zu Ende!“

Luna lachte nur und drehte ihren Kopf, mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, in Ginnys Richtung. „Und was hält mich hier?“

Ginny wollte „Ich“ sagen, weil es andersherum so gewesen wäre, aber sie blieb still und verfluchte innerlich ihr Herz für den ganzen Kummer, den es ihr bescherte. „Kommst du gar nicht mehr zurück?“

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment, ehe Luna den Kopf drehte und sie endlich mit ihren großen, blauen Augen anblickte. „Wer weiß“, erklärte sie so vage, wie Ginny es von ihr gar nicht gewohnt war.

„Aber...“ Ginny wollte widersprechen, Luna davon überreden, sie nicht zu verlassen, aber ihr fiel kein Argument ein, mit dem sie nicht gleichzeitig Luna ihre kostbare Freiheit genommen hätte, also schwieg sie einfach, ihr Herz schwer vor Kummer und ihr Geist von Lunas Anwesenheit erfüllt.

„Ich denke, meine Abwesenheit wird dir auch dabei helfen, wieder glücklich zu sein“, unterbrach Luna die Stille und lächelte zufrieden.

„Aber ich bin glücklich, wenn du da bist!“

„An deiner Stelle würde ich noch etwas darüber nachdenken, ob du das wirklich bist. Du warst schon immer etwas naiv, Ginny.“ Sie sagte das so, als wäre es eine Tatsache, die jedem klar war, deshalb sollte sie eigentlich darüber nachdenken, inwiefern es stimmte, doch sie wollte ihre kleine Welt, in der sie glücklich sein konnte, noch nicht so schnell wieder aufgeben.

Wenn Luna da war, fühlte sie sich wieder jung und unbesiegbar, dann war sie eine starke, junge Frau, die ihr Leben genoss und nicht in alten Zeiten hängen blieb. (Oder war Luna die Vergangenheit, die sie einholte und gefangen hielt?)

Wenn Luna weg war, war sie so leer und einsam, dann könnte sie sich manchmal wochenlang im Bett verkriechen und nicht hervorkommen, wenn sie nicht eine Verantwortung ihrer Familie gegenüber hätte. Sie wollte die Enttäuschung in Harrys Blick nicht sehen, wenn er merkte, dass sie gar nicht so stark war, wie er dachte, sondern eigentlich ziemlich erbärmlich.

Luna seufzte.

Sie schwiegen einige endlose Momente lang, bis Ginny das Gefühl bekam, irgendetwas in ihr zerreiße. Sie wollte Luft holen, aber auf einmal lehnte Luna über ihr und Ginny vergaß, dass man zum Überleben Luft benötigte.

Lunas Kopf verdeckte die Sonne, ihre Haare glänzten golden. Ginnys Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, um sich an den plötzlichen Schatten zu gewöhnen. Als sie wieder fokussieren konnte, wusste sie nicht, wo sie zuerst hinblicken sollte; am liebsten hätte sie alles auf einmal in sich aufgenommen, um es niemals wieder zu vergessen. Lunas rosarote Lippen, ihre blassen Wangen, die himmelblauen Augen, die kleine Narbe auf ihrer Nase.

„Du bist wundervoll, Ginny, weißt du das?“, flüsterte Luna und Ginny brauchte ein bisschen, bis die Worte in ihrem Gehirn ankamen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst“, flüsterte sie hilflos zurück.

„Ich weiß.“ Lunas lächelte traurig und beugte sich so weit zu Ginny herunter, bis diese ihren Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Ich weiß“, wiederholte sie ihre Worte nurmehr als leises Hauchen, das im sanften Sommerwind beinahe unterging, und dann küsste sie sie, ganz sanft und zaghaft, als ob sie sie nicht zerbrechen wollte. Ginnys Gehirn schaltete sich aus, sie verlor die Orientierung und fühlte sich, als würde sie auf einer Wolke liegen oder im Himmel schweben. Lunas Lippen waren weich und warm und sanft, alles an ihr war sanft, und Ginnys Herz schien ihr aus dem Brustkorb in Lunas Hände springen zu wollen.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, hatte Luna Tränen in den Augen, und Ginny wusste, nichts und niemand würde Luna davon abhalten können, das zu tun, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Danke“, sagte sie aufrichtig und strich mit ihren Händen über Lunas Gesicht. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast.“

„Denk' dran, dass die Graugerber dich nur in der Sonne verlassen“, entgegnete Luna und stand auf. „Und Ginny? Pflanz ein paar Lenkpflaumen für mich in euren Garten.“ Sie holte einen Stoffbeutel gefüllt mit roten Samen aus ihrem Kleid und warf sie Ginny zu.

Dann lächelte sie noch einmal wehmütig und disapparierte.

Als Ginny erst eine volle Stunde später wieder auf der Hochzeit auftauchte (inklusive Zauberstab), musterte Harry sie besorgt, während sie sich neben ihn setzte und Albus auf ihren Schoß nahm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Er schob ihr ein Glas Wasser hin und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Du bist ganz heiß.“

'Ich musste noch Lenkpflaumen in unseren Garten pflanzen“, dachte sie und verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Stattdessen zwinkerte sie Harry zu, warf sich mit einer untypischen Geste die Haare hinter die Schultern und sagte: „Danke, ich weiß.“

Wenn Harry überrascht war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und lachte nur fröhlich. Dann erzählte er ihr davon, wie Ron den Zettel für seine Ansprache zuhause vergessen hatte und dann einfach improvisieren musste. Anscheinend hatte er das aber so gut gemacht, dass Molly, Arthur und Fleur synchron in Tränen ausgebrochen waren.

Bald bekamen sie von Ron und Hermine (Weasley!) Gesellschaft, die sich glücklich anlächelten und eine Pause vom vielen Tanzen und Glückwünsche-Entgegennehmen brauchten.

Als sie am Ende alle zusammen das Feuerwerk von George bewunderten, der sich bei jedem Anlass selbst übertraf, sie Harrys Hand hielt und sie sich immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwarfen, fühlte sie sich frei und unbeschwert, als wäre eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden, die ihr gar nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Auch Harry schien das zu bemerken und er küsste sie auf die Wange, als gerade eine Feuerwerkssalve verklungen war. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny“, murmelte er und seine grünen Augen leuchteten, als sich die Lampions hinter ihnen darin spiegelten.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Und sie meinte es so. Sie liebte Harry wirklich und könnte sich mit keinem anderen ein schöneres Leben vorstellen.

Nur manchmal …

… manchmal wünschte sie sich, seine Augen wären groß und blau, seine Haare blond und seine Lippen so weich wie Lunas Lippen.


End file.
